


Some Stories Are Better Off Untold

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Small Smut, sex blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Jaehyun, a terribly broke college student, has been ‘conned’ by his best friend to work in a sex shop. Things get a little tricky when his crush Doyoung seems to be the shop’s best customer.





	Some Stories Are Better Off Untold

**Author's Note:**

> this is a word dump honestly, so there's probably errors littered everywhere. Please do let me know if you spot any! Also I miss writing DoJae TT

                “Dong Sicheng went to the cupboard to get his poor dog a bone, but when he came there, the cupboard was bare, and so the poor dog had none.”

                “Mother Hubbard wouldn’t call her best friend a dog.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, tapping away on his laptop as his best friend Sicheng opened all the cupboards in their apartment to find food. As the modified nursery rhyme entails, the cupboard was pretty empty.

                “It looks like we’re starving tonight.” Sicheng sighed. “Or, poison ourselves with our 3rd instant noodle pack in 4 days.”

                “Let’s go with the noodles.”

                “I don’t get it Jaehyun,” Sicheng dug out a pot from one of the cupboards. “You work two shifts and at the restaurant and part time at the laundromat on weekends and your cupboard is shinier than when a wife moves out after a divorce.”

                “Things have come up.” Jaehyun sighed miserably. “The pipe in the bathroom burst so I had to shell out money to get that fixed. Then my car needed new tyres and I broke the bank for your birthday present.”

                “Which I love.” Sicheng blew him a kiss while Jaehyun dodged it. Jaehyun had gotten Sicheng a pair of extremely expensive shoes and on top of that, he helped Yuta plan an extravagant birthday surprise which included 1000 roses and a plane that flew across the sky saying ‘happy birthday Sicheng’.

                “You need a new job.” Sicheng said. “How about you quit your waiter shift and that dumb job at the laundromat and start working at a place where the pay is twice what you have now and flexible hours?”

                “Come on,” Jaehyun shook his head. “There’s no job like that.”

                “Yes there is,” Sicheng grinned. “Because I have one.”

                “What do you do? Sell weed.”

                “Funny,” Sicheng sneered. “Don’t knock the weed business. Those kids from the drama department inhale them like air.”

                “The point is?”

                “The point is, I know a place that is in need of employees, and uh…” Sicheng eyed Jaehyun carefully from top to toe. “I know you will be the perfect fit.”

                “What kind of place?”

                “It’s a shop.” Sicheng rocked on his heels. This was a clear sign that Sicheng was on to something but is currently refusing to explain more. “It’s nothing illegal, don’t worry.”

                “And you’re working there?”

                “Oh yes.”

                “And how has it been so far?”

                “It’s great! The pay is good, the boss is great and Yuta likes the fact that I’m working there.”

                “Yuta likes it?” Jaehyun’s jaw nearly dropped. “That’s impossible. Yuta doesn’t like much of anything except you.”

                “He said it’s good that I’m getting some experience.”

                “Oh. Well…” Jaehyun shrugged. “Since Yuta likes it, I guess it can’t be all that bad.”

                “Great! So you’ll take it?”

                “I…”

                “I’ll make the call and tell them you are coming in tomorrow!” Sicheng pulled out his phone and started tapping away. “Trust me, you are going to be in for a surprise.”

*****************

                There was one very big detail in that perfect job description Sicheng was talking about. The place he was working in was a sex shop.

                When Jaehyun and Sicheng arrived at Whiplash, Jaehyun was so stunned he could barely talk. Sicheng pushed him inside to meet Johnny, the owner of Whiplash. Johnny was dressed in a white dress shirt, pants and leather shoes. He had on glasses and looked like he should be attending a business meeting instead of selling dildos and flavoured condoms.

                “Morning Sicheng!” Johnny smiled.

                “Good morning!” Sicheng beamed. “This is the guy I was telling you about, Jaehyun.”

                “Well,” Johnny eyed Jaehyun, who was wearing just a simple T-shirt and jeans with dirty sneakers. “Nice to meet you, I’m Johnny Seo, the owner of Whiplash.”

                “Hi,” Jaehyun shook his hand. “I’m Jung Jaehyun, college student and soon to be on a wanted list for the murder of his best friend.”

                “Hey there,” Sicheng laughed nervously, patting his best friend’s back. “Why don’t you just let Johnny show you around the store?”

                “Come on then,” Johnny left his counter, showing off the shop with his arms spread wide. The interior was like any other store, but the mannequins in leather bras, fluffly handcuffs and a spread of porn DVD’s was what made it different from your local comic book store.

                “We cater to a wide area of customers.” Johnny grinned, perhaps a little too widely. “Our motto here at Whiplash is that we have something to satisfy everyone, and I do mean everyone.”

                “No offense sir but I…”

                A door opened from the corner of the room and another man stepped out. He had on glasses as well and was dressed in a loose white shirt and casual shorts, showing off his milky legs. He had a pen in his mouth as he kept scribbling in his book.

                “Hey Ten, how was it?”

                “I give it a 2 out of 5.” Ten shook his head. “Bad acting, bad plot, and even worse camera angles.”

                “That’s a shame.” Johnny took the DVD from Ten’s hands and placed it back on the shelf. “The third instalment of Forrest Hump was supposed to be good.”

                “Well it did nothing for me.” Ten scribbled in his notes. “Didn’t even lift a hair.”

                “How about this?” Johnny took out a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Ten dropped his pen and he slammed his face into his book, legs crossing immediately. Johnny pressed another button and Ten gripped his arm for dear life, biting his lips and a soft moan eliciting from his lips.

                “Be a good boy and wait in the back.” Ten nodded and picked up his pen, walking back to his room.

                “Wait!” Johnny grabbed another DVD and tossed it to Ten. “Try this one and tell me what you think. There is an Oh Sehun look-a-like in that.”

                “Okay sir.” Ten went back into his room and Johnny stuffed the control back into his pocket.

                “Uhm…”

                “Remote controlled butt-plug.”

                “Of course. What else could it be?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes sarcastically and Sicheng slapped his arm.

                “It’s okay. I understand your reservations.” Johnny said. “This is a sex shop and you think it’s beneath you or indecent to work here.”

                “I didn’t…”

                “For your information, through all of life’s changes and advancements, sex remains to be that one thing humans can’t live without, except air and food of course.” Johnny explained. “I won’t force you to stay here. Our other motto here at Whiplash is ‘consent is key’.”

                “Thank you sir.”

                “I suppose I’ll just have to give your check to someone else.”

                “I will just…how much are we talking?”

                Johnny scribbled down some digits on a piece of paper. He tore off the paper and handed it back to Jaehyun. His smile grew wider as Jaehyun’s jaw dropped lower.

                “There’s actually some cleaning in the bathroom that needs to be done…”

                “Right on it sir, just show me where the cleaning supplies are.” Jaehyun stuffed the paper in his pocket and gave his new boss a salute. Johnny laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

                “Welcome to the family Jaehyun.”

*****************

                Once Jaehyun got over his pride and tucked it away in the corner, his job at the sex shop was even better than he had expected. After a few weeks of working and training, he was able to help girls find the perfect slutty costumes to surprise their boyfriends, recommend porns with at least 3.5 stars (Ten, Johnny’s lover, the shop’s official test subject and well-known movie critic was very strict with his reviews).

                “Am I right or am I right?” Sicheng smiled as he sat behind Jaehyun in Professor Moon’s calculus class. “Isn’t the job working well?”

                “It is.” Jaehyun had to admit that, he was finally able to fill his cupboard with food and save some for rainy days. Back then he didn’t have enough money to save for sunny days, much less rainy ones. “No wonder Yuta liked the fact you were working there. Do you get employee discounts?”

                “15% off.” Sicheng grinned. “Yuta liked the prostrate massager I got him.”

                “What’s a…never mind.”

                “Hey Jaehyun,” a fellow classmate with beautiful eyes, porcelain skin and gorgeous lavender hair greeted him warmly as he sat down next to him. It was Kim Doyoung, Jaehyun and Sicheng’s classmate, math genius, and the subject of Jaehyun’s dirty dreams.

                “Hey Doyoung,” Jaehyun smiled, admiring the way Doyoung’s shirt was low enough to show off his deep collarbones that could hold the ocean in them. “Did you finish Professor Moon’s homework?”

                “I did, but just barely.” Doyoung said, taking out his supplies. “He always gives the most assignments compared to any other lecturer.”

                “True. I bet he doesn’t have a life.”

                “I heard he’s married though.”

                “Maybe his wife refuses to sleep with him.”

                Doyoung laughed hard at that one, his eyes crinkled adorably at the ends. “You’re so funny Jaehyun.”

                “Thanks.” Jaehyun beamed. When Doyoung looked down at his book, Jaehyun turned around to grab Sicheng’s hand.

                “He thinks I’m funny!!”

                “I’m happy for you but my fingers are breaking…OW!!”

                “Class,” Professor Moon’s deep voice broke the chatter of the class as Sicheng pried his aching fingers from Jaehyun’s death grip. “Shall we begin our class?”

                “Shit I didn’t figure out the answer to one of his questions on the assignment list.” Jaehyun muttered.

                “I can help you with that if you want.” Doyoung said, his voice soft as Professor Moon is intolerable to sounds in his class.

                “After class?”

                “If that’s okay with you.”

                Jaehyun’s heart thumped in his chest. _Finally, is it really happening?_

“Of course.”

*****************

 

                “Jaehyun, I need you to run some errands for me.”

                “Sure Johnny. What do you need me to do?”

                “I need you to make some deliveries.” Johnny pointed to a small stack of boxes in the corner, just behind the counter.

                “We make deliveries?”

                “Only when customers request them. Lots of our customers shop online.” Johnny said, printing out a small list of customers and handing them to him. “Just leave them outside the door or shove it in the mailbox.”

                “Okay.”

                “Except for this one, order number 560.” Johnny pointed at the last number on the list. “Just leave it under a tree.”

                “Wait the address is 467 SM Lane. That’s the address for our university dorms.” Jaehyun stared at the address. “Is one of…”

                “Actually this order is very special.” Johnny smiled. “It’s from our best customer.”

                “Best customer?”

                “Yes, he runs a website where he shares erotic stories, poems, and pictures.” Ten piped up from behind the counter, fingers typing away at the computer. “I love his work. I’m a huge fan.”

                “Who is he?”

                “He runs by the username SexBunny0201.” Ten pulled up a Tumblr page on his computer and turned the screen. The page was mostly black and grey, with letters scrawled in red. What was most eye-catching was the number of followers on his page, 800,000 of them.

                “Wow.”

                “His stuff is incredible.” Johnny said. “He buys our products, uses them for inspiration or whatever he wants, and at the same time he promotes our shop and it’s products.”

                “So he’s like a brand ambassador?”

                “Yeah.” Ten nodded.

                “Do you know who he really is then?”

                “I don’t, but Johnny does,” Ten said. “and he still won’t tell me!” he stuck his tongue out at Johnny childishly.

                “Another one of our mottos is that ‘the customer’s privacy is always protected’.” Johnny raised his hands in the air.

                “Just how many of these mottos do you have?”

                “Would you believe it if I said…69?”

*****************

                That night, after work, Jaehyun went back to his apartment and decided to check out SexBunny0201. Okay, he’s a grown man with hormones. To be more specific, a grown, single and gay man with hormones. He likes to go home, pull up some porn and jack off to the thought of Doyoung withering and squirming in his bed, moaning his name and almost tearing the sheets.

                His curiosity for SexBunny0201 started when he found out it was someone on campus, and it burned even more after the delivery, where he put the red box underneath one of the oak trees. He thought about staying behind to see who was it’s recipient, but the rain was coming and Jaehyun had to rush back to the store.

                Jaehyun grabbed his phone and laid down on his bed, scrolling through the page. SexBunny0201 did not like to be called a ‘porn star’ or ‘porn author’. In fact, he preferred to be known as a ‘seducer’ or ‘erotic author’. His works online gathered more than 15,000 notes and were reblogged multiple times.

                _His fingers were rough against her soft skin. His lips like fire, burning holes into her skin as she grinded onto him, feeling his large bulge against her wet pussy._

                SexBunny0201 was good. He was very good with words, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but close his eyes to picture the scenario he read, painted before him like a movie. Jaehyun scrolled down a little more, and he saw that there was a video.

                _I need your touch._

                Jaehyun clicked the video and there was a male, lying down on the bed with only his chest showing. You couldn’t see the owner’s face or lower half. The man in the video had broad shoulders, and his nipples were pink and hard. One hand moved to twist the left nub, another moved down to what seems to be his crotch. The man was clearly touching himself, ragged breaths and heavy moans came through Jaehyun’s headphones, and Jaehyun wished the video could go _lower_.

                “Daddy…”

                Fuck. All the blood went south as Jaehyun felt his pants tighten. That voice…so perfectly smooth and honey like, with a little whine at the end like he really was begging for daddy. Jaehyun’s own hands travelled to his crotch.

                “Fuck…ah…” the man continued touching himself, body shifting to reveal a little number tattoo on his waist. _0201_. Then, the video ended. Jaehyun almost threw his phone at a wall in frustration.

                _You dirty viewers wanted more right?_ “Of course I do!!” Jaehyun half-screamed as he read the caption. _Here’s an audio of me masturbating to the thought of being fucked in the car, like the good boy I am._

                Jaehyun wasted no time to press on the audio, and SexBunny0201’s soft, honey like voice returned, mouthing words like ‘fuck me harder’, ‘touch me daddy’, ‘you are so big’ and ‘I’ve been a good boy’. Jaehyun’s hands slipped into his pants, hands wrapping around his stiff cock, already red and angry for attention.

                When SexBunny0201 climaxed, so did Jaehyun. Ribbons of white cum were on his stomach, and on his pants. He was an absolute mess, undone by a man he didn’t even know. Jaehyun simply cleaned up, changed his underwear, and went back to sleep, his ears still ringing with that sweet voice calling…

                _Daddy._

*****************

                “ _You know what happens to bad boys, don’t you?”_

_“Yes daddy.”_

_“What do they get?”_

_“10 slaps daddy.”_

_“And what do you think you deserve?”_

_“15, daddy.”_

_“Good, now take off your pants and come here.”_

                “Morning Jaehyun.”

                “Shit.” Jaehyun slammed his laptop shut as he turned to his right, Doyoung sitting down next to him in class and eyeing him curiously.

                “What’s that you’re reading?”

                “Uhm…nothing. It’s the news.”

                “Okay,” Doyoung shrugged. “Did you do well on your last assignment?”

                “I did okay I guess. I got a B.”

                “That’s pretty good. Did my answers help you?”

                “They did, thank you so much.” Jaehyun beamed, hoping he didn’t look like a carrot caught red handed. He had been on SexBunny0201’s page for the past two days, reading every story he ever wrote. He was trying to impress Doyoung by at least trying to look smart, and not like a horny college student who worked at a sex shop and stayed up masturbating to the sound of someone else masturbating.

                “Do you want to meet up and go over some of his questions before the exam next week?” Doyoung asked him after class was over.

                “Uh sure. When?”

                “How about Tuesday?”

                “Tuesday…” Jaehyun mentally slapped himself as he remembered his shift at the shop. “I can’t. I have to work.”

                “Where do you work?”

                “Uhm…at a shop.”

                “What kind of shop?”

                “Uhm…clothing.” _Well it’s not a lie._

                “Oh, okay.”

                “How about Wednesday?”

                “I can’t.” Doyoung shook his head. “I have other matters on Wednesday.”

                “I’ll just call you after I check my schedule, maybe?” Jaehyun said. “Hopefully we can find some time.”

                “That would be great.” Doyoung smiled, carrying his book bag on his shoulders. He gave Jaehyun a warm smile and patted his arm. “I’ll be waiting.”

                Jaehyun wanted to squeal and scream. Instead, his clumsy ass decided to wriggle in his spot awkwardly and he knocked into the coffee cup Doyoung was holding, spilling the coffee on his shirt.

                “Oh shit shit…” Jaehyun stuttered. “Oh god I’m so sorry…”

                “It’s fine,” Doyoung laughed. “The coffee isn’t hot.”

                “Let me help you clean up.”

                “It’s fine Jaehyun…” Jaehyun grabbed some tissues from his bag and handed them to Doyoung. He cleaned the desk the coffee had spilled onto, and he was trying to clean Doyoung’s shoes. Doyoung took an end of his shirt and tried to wipe his own lip, and that was when he saw it.

                “Oh my…”

                “Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked. “Are you okay?”

                “Huh? Yeah…I’m…I’m so sorry about the mess.”

                “I’m fine.” Doyoung laughed softly. “I just need to go get changed, it’s no big deal.”

                “Uhm…okay…”

                “You’ll call me right?”

                “Yeah, of course.” Jaehyun waved Doyoung goodbye, the tissues in his hand and the spilled coffee cup thrown into the trash outside. Jaehyun was still visibly shaken over what he just saw when Doyoung was trying to clean up after himself.

                A tattoo.

                Number 0201.

*****************

                _No. It’s insane. Doyoung can’t be SexBunny0201. It’s impossible. He can’t be. Doyoung is the best student in class and Professor Moon’s favourite student. He can’t be the same guy touching himself online. He can’t. Maybe it’s just a coincidence. Maybe I saw it wrong. Maybe…_

“Jung Jaehyun!”

                “Yes sir?”

                “I’m paying you to work, not to day dream.” Johnny shook his head, looking very displeased.

                “I’m sorry.” This was probably the 36th time Jaehyun apologized for something, but ever since the day he spilled coffee on Doyoung his mind was all over the place. He couldn’t stop thinking about Doyoung or that tattoo, possibly linking him to a sex blogger he had been following for the past few days.

                “I need you to make deliveries again.” Johnny handed him a list. The last one on the list was again, that same familiar address to SexBunny0201.

                “Right away sir.” Jaehyun grabbed the boxes on the counter, and started up his car.

                As usual, SexBunny0201 requested for the box to be placed under a tree, but Jaehyun was far too eager for that. He took the box all the way to the third floor, room 387. Doyoung’s room.

                “Jaehyun?” Doyoung answered the door, shocked that Jaehyun was at his door. “What are you doing here?”

                “Can I come in?”

                “Well…sure.” Jaehyun stepped in. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was just a regular university dorm, until Jaehyun glanced at Doyoung’s trash bin, and saw a familiar red wrapping paper peeking out.

                _Whiplash’s paper._

                “Is something up?”

                “Uh yeah. I came to deliver a package.”

                “But I’m not expecting…” Doyoung’s face turned pasty white when Jaehyun took out the red box from behind him. He buried his face in his hands. “Shit.”         

                “It was you. You are SexBunny0201.”

                “How did you…”

                “The other day. I saw your…uhm…”

                “You saw my what? Wait…” Doyoung dropped his jaw as he pointed a finger at Jaehyun. “You saw my tattoo? The only way you could have known was if you saw my blog.”

                “Uhmm…” Jaehyun’s fingers shook as he dropped the box. Now he was the one caught red-handed. “I just happened to be…visiting?”

                “Visiting?”

                “I uh…my boss is a uh…” Jaehyun was an absolute mess of words, tongue knotted and knees weak. “He’s a…I’m a…big fan of your…uhm…work.”

                “Johnny Seo.” Doyoung shook his head, fingers grabbing for the box. “He can hardly keep secrets.”

                “It’s not his fault I was the one who…”

                “Did you like my work?”

                “What? Uhm, sure, of course.” Jaehyun answered. “You’re a talented writer.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung blushed slightly. “It’s a little embarrassing to be caught writing sexual fantasies about your crush.”

                “About your..wait, what did you say?!” Jaehyun could hardly believe his ears.

                “Now that it’s out in the open,” a small smirk painted Doyoung’s face, his nimble fingers working the ribbons of the box, inside containing something that helped Doyoung with his deepest, darkest, naughtiest wishes. “Would you like to make some of those a reality?”

                Jaehyun didn’t need to give a proper answer. He slammed his lips into Doyoung’s and everything else was self-explanatory.

*****************

                “Johnny!! Sicheng!!” Ten waved the owner over excitedly, fingers pointing at a screen.

                “What is it?”

                “SexBunny0201 mentioned one of our products again! And he even attached an audio of him using those handcuffs he bought.” Ten gave them earphones as he pressed play, slowly increasing the volume to hear the ‘results’ of their product.

                _“Fuck…oh Daddy yes…”_

                “I hear some clinging.” Johnny grinned. “Sounds like those handcuffs are pretty strong.”

                “They are.” Ten gave Johnny a look that made Jaehyun want to vomit his lunch on the floor.

                _“You like that baby boy?”_

                “Hold on, who is this?” Sicheng shot up from his seat. “I have never heard him before.”

                _“Fuck baby you’re so tight.”_

                “Did SexBunny0201 finally have a partner? Or did his partner finally speak up?”

                _“Harder…ah…”_

_“You like how I fuck you baby boy?”_

                “Hang on a minute, this voice is familiar.”

_“Fuck baby I’m coming…”_

                “Isn’t that…” Johnny eyed Ten, before turning his head in the direction of Jaehyun, who was mopping the floors ad instructed. Sicheng flew over, grabbed the mop out of his hands, and pushed him back to the counter.

                “This is you, isn’t it?”

                “You found out who SexBunny0201 was didn’t you?!?!” Ten asked him, his voice getting higher and higher with each squeal.

                “You better tell us everything or I am disowning you as a best friend.”

                “Guys, come on,” Jaehyun shook his head. “You know I don’t fuck and tell.”

                Sicheng, Johnny and Ten screamed at the top of their lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> The DoJae tag has been quiet so I thought I would contribute a little XD Let me know what you think!!
> 
> P.S I suck at smut, that's why I didn't write it. TT maybe I will one day when I practice a little more ^^


End file.
